Unforgettable Love
by KreativeLifeStyle
Summary: While Shikamaru happily goes on a date, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Sai talk about their first loves, revealing mystery, humour, tears and danger. SasuSaku NaruHina SaiIno NejiTen IN-PROGRESS


Hello my lovelies~! I've just started school and will probably not be on much, I'll try to update chapters once or twice per every one to two weeks depending on my school schedule since I am in AP classes. Here is a new story I thought I'd start because I thought it'd be cute and funny. This fanfic is based on an old korean boyband's cute short drama starring DBSK. I thought it'd be cute to put the Naruto characters in a similar situation revolving their memories of their exes. This fanfic will consist of SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and SaiIno.

*This is based in a non-ninja world*

Without further to do, here is the first chapter to "Unforgettable Love"!

~KreativeLifeStyle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR DO I OWN DBSK'S DRAMA. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sai's Love Story

REGULAR POV

It was the evening of some day of the week in some time of month and there in a condo sat 4 males sitting around looking at fan mail. These males were none other than Japan's heart throbs: Sasuke Uchiha, Sai. Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara. These heartthrobs were apart of the boy band "Shinobi" and had nothing to do on this fine day, well except Shikamaru.

While the other four were lounging around the living room of the condo, Shikamaru was getting ready for a special occasion that no one knew about tonight. As he was getting ready to leave, Naruto popped out enthusiastically very curious as to where he was going.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Where you going tonight?" The blonde asked excitedly

"You're bro has a special date tonight, found myself a lady while we were on tour and she's in town" The pineapple headed bandmate replied with a smirk. He grabbed a goodie basket that was wrapped up in pink and threw it over his shoulder.

"REALLY!?" Naruto yelled too hurriedly "can I come too?"

Just then Sai came out of nowhere and budded in, "Me too Bro! I want in!"

Suddenly Sasuke and Neji showed up interested as to what was going on as well and were curious as to whether they could get in on this date too.

Shikamaru sighed and just gave them a glare, "Oi! None of you are going, this is me and MY special date. You guys are so troublesome, go get your own date!" and with that Shikamaru left out the door leaving the four bandmates devastated and lonely.

"Man, if only we could be as lucky as Shikamaru, he's the favorite. Always getting ALL the ladies." Naruto sighed sadly.

"I'm a favorite too" The Uchiha pouted out.

The four of them laid down on the ground with some pillows surrounding them like little school girls. The four of them were formed into a clover shape in their laying formation wondering what they could do that evening while their bandmate was out on his date.

Suddenly, Sai shot up sitting and had a bright idea. "Hey! What if we talk about our most unforgettable relationship?!"

Naruto shot up as well, "That sounds like fun!"

Neji sat up and nodded while Sasuke just shrugged "why not?"

"So who wants to start first?" asked Neji.

"Why doesn't Sai start first since he suggested it?" Naruto replied.

The four of them nodded in agreement to the idea and then sat in a circle eagerly waiting for Sai to tell his unforgettable love.

"Well, my unforgettable love…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sai's POV

My Unforgettable love started when I went to a bank. I had this huge pink piggy bank that was full of yen just waiting to be deposited into my account. As I was waiting in line impatiently, I heard a sweet voice call out…

"I can help who's next in line."

It was me, so I walked up to the open bank teller and plopped my piggy bank right in front of her.

"How may I help you today?" the voice asked.

I moved the piggy bank aside and saw this beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed woman standing in front of me.

"I would like to deposit my savings into my account please" I replied with a smile.

"And what is the deposit for exactly sir?" She asked in her sweet tone.

"Well, I was going to deposit my money so I could by some new paint tools, but I think I might use it on a pretty girl.." I looked at her name tag mid sentence, "...named Ino Yamanaka".

There I saw a blush faintly brush across her pale beautiful skin and that was how we started dating.

She was the sweetest person ever, whenever we would cross the street and she saw an elderly woman, she would help her cross it. I remember this one time she even threw the newspaper over a house fence when the paperboy wasn't able to do so himself. Oh! I even remember this one time she helped a schoolgirl press the stop button on the city bus when she couldn't reach it due to it being so crowded.

About 6 months into our relationship, I tried out for "Shinobi" and got in. I was so excited to tell her! So I met her up at a local cafe near her work.

"Sai!" She smiled as she saw me approach her table with a huge grin on my face. "What are you giddy about?" she asked as we sat down at our table.

"I got in! I got accepted into Shinobi!" I excitedly said.

"WOAH! Congrat sweetie!" She squealed.

"But, I have to tell you that we won't be able to hang out together as much anymore" I said to her within her mid squeal.

She stopped and then her face turned into a straightforward no feeling face, it was kind of creepy. Honestly, I should've known then to break it off with her.

About a month into my training for Shinobi, Ino started to get, well, clingy. While I was in my dance rehearsal, my phone started to ring. I turned to my instructor and told him to give me a moment.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Ino asked.

"At dance rehearsal, I told you I would be here today."

"Really? You sure? You're not lying are you?"

"Hey, Sai! We gotta keep dancin!" My instructor yelled.

"I gotta go…" and then I hung up.

Just when I was about to go back to my rehearsal my phone rang again and so I answered.

"Hey! Why'd you hang up on me? Are you cheating on me? YAH! ANSWER ME!" I heard Ino yell into the phone.

"I can't talk right now…"

"Sai-kun! Come hurry back before you get in trouble!" one of the female dancers had said...at the wrong moment.

"HEY YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU!?"

"I'll call you later, I gotta go!" I then hung up and turned my phone off. I didn't need anymore distractions. But boy, did I make a mistake.

That same day, after dance rehearsal got out, I made my way into the elevator with every other dancer so we could go to our rooms. Just as the door was closing, a hand shot out and the doors opened revealing Ino standing there. She then made her way in front of me face to face very interrogative.

"Why didn't you pick up my calls?" She asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked embarrassingly.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" She claimed and then started to look at the people in the elevator now looking at the two female dancers who I work with, "Is it her? IS IT HER!?" She asked accusingly.

"Stop! I'm not cheating on you!" I then pushed my way out of the elevator and decided to take the stairs.

I finally got to my room and unlocked the door open. It was pretty dark so I turned the lights on...to find my room plastered with Ino's photos everywhere with hearts! This was getting scary, I frantically looked around and then when I took a step back I bumped into a person. I turned around and standing right there was none other than, Ino Yamanaka.

"H-how did you get into my room?" I asked now very scared.

"I got in with your spare key my love." She replied in a very creepy matter.

She had a creepy smirk on her face and then she pulled out a box covered in my name and hearts. She opened it to reveal some items and she pulled them out one by one walking towards me cornering me.

"Remember this lock of hair? This was on your jacket the first day I met you! Remember this tissue? It was when you had a cold and blew into it! Remember thi-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED! REMEMBER THIS HAIR COMB?! YOU USED IT OUR SECOND MONTH OF DATING!"

"STOP IT NOW! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER!?" I yelled out very terrified of her now.

Ino then threw the box down and looked at me straight into my eyes, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I LOVE YOU!? YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME AREN'T YOU!" She yelled at me and then pushed me hard into the wall.

Frantically, I pushed her out of the way and ran out of my room running as fast as I could to get away from her. I then heard footsteps coming after me and I knew it was her.

"STOP SAI! I LOVE YOU!"

"NO GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

* * *

Present time

REGULAR POV

"Woah" Naruto said in awe.

"damn, that chick's crazy!" Sasuke reacted.

"Well, at least it's over" Neji shrugged.

"No, it's not" Sai said sighing.

"EH!?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji said in sync.

"She still stalks me til this day, you know that girl in the front row at every of our concerts staring us down very intensely? Yeah, that's her." Sai said.

"Oh, her?" The 3 of them replied to Sai knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah, her. I had our manager specifically ask security to never let her near me!" Sai yelled.

They all then shivered and hugged their big body pillows.

"Hey, this is pretty fun!" Naruto commented laughably.

The rest of them shrugged in agreement.

"So who's next?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I'll go" Sasuke had said volunteeringly.

They all looked intently at Sasuke awaiting his unforgettable love…

"My unforgettable love…"

* * *

That's it for now everybody! I hope you like it so far! Please review this story if you so incline to :) I don't mind. Reviews help me a lot with motivation XD. Anyways, see ya next time! BYE BYE!

~KreativeLifeStyle


End file.
